


Marked Out

by Merfilly



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Exhibitionism, F/M, Female Character of Color, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, Smut, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>According to some sources, Predators have a mating season. Alexa's learned to cope when Scar wants her there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked Out

It was not that unusual for one of the rare meetings on Yautja Prime of their clan to end in what was basically a last-chance mating orgy. The elders normally timed them to coincide with the ancient mating season. Alexa had tried not to be shocked the first time it happened, and managed to not kill the interested male before Scar made his claim very clear.

Now, she expected it, and just remained close to her mate when things started edging toward the aggressive sexual high shared by the clan. When she wasn't planet-side with him, he would be a prize sought by the females, especially the older ones looking for the prime breeders. But they had mostly learned that he was exclusively hers when she came along.

The first wave of the mood hitting her mate had him pushing her long braids away from one shoulder, his claws raking over the exposed skin under them in clear intent. It raised gooseflesh, even now, to feel those razor sharp nails graze her skin without breaking it. She turned, looking into his eyes and seeing that he wanted to take control. It was a rare thing in their society, but her smaller size gave him a greater chance at being in control... so long as she agreed. They had unwritten rules between them, even in this, because her background culture was at odds with his from time to time.

He made a low, deep rumbling noise as he started pushing at the catches in her armor, wanting her skin fully exposed. Slowly, reading certain lines of pride and possessiveness in him, Alexa realized the reason he brought her here was to show her off. A part of her wanted to teach him a lesson on that, but more of her glowed in the same pride of being the survivor she had become.

After all, she still held her own against the rest of his species, making it clear that Soft Meat like herself could be very sharp, dangerous prey.

Alexa twisted and helped him get her free of most of the armor, before demanding his own off of him. That was readily agreed to, while Alexa covertly watched the reactions. Her mate, in his full prime, was, by his species standards, extremely desirable. She used the chance to note which of the females that belonged to her clan ship would be potential threats as they made chittering approval noises Scar's way.

The reaction to her own form was to be expected. She was too uniformally colored, with no camouflage spots to speak of, and she was small, about as large as a youth would be when it started hunting small game. Her face, normally behind a mask, was protruding in strange ways.

Yet she knew some of the males wanted her, wanted to know what it was like to mate with a sharply dangerous Soft Meat. For a few, it was her exotic nature. Most of those who tried to convince her to stray, merely wanted a strong mate with honor and kills that the best of them could envy.

No sooner did Scar have her mostly nude that he surprised her by defying the musk in the air. He did not immediately cover her body for mating, but rather pushed her back and slid down her body, mandibles spread wide so he could taste her skin as he went. The scrape of the mandible claws was so familiar, so wanted by now that Alexa arched for more. Scar, however, went lower, settling between the legs she opened wide for him.

Scar's lower mandible claws each hooked under her thighs, digging in but not too much as to cause her pain. The upper ones were flexed out along her pelvis, and she felt the touch of his tongue, darting and quick along her folds. This was a rare treat, given how hard it was on his mandibles, but at the same time, he seemed to savor hearing her scream his name in ecstasy. She never could get enough of him, not when his sharp inner teeth grazed sensitive flesh, or when his mandible claws flexed involuntarily, drawing small pricks of pain to counter the pleasure of his tongue.

Those around, caught up in the need for one another were beginning to group up even more strongly, sometimes as pairs, often as quarreling moresomes. Only the strongest mates were desired, and offspring was the primary goal at this point. It did not stop some from seeing what they were doing, enjoying loveplay, and imitate the Hunter pair that had come to be legends among the younger ranks. Some females demanded their mates try, while some males cajoled the larger, stronger females to let them. Alexa almost smiled, but then Scar thrust his tongue inside her and she couldn't think about the inspiration she'd become, as white-hot pleasure seared her from the inside out and left her shaking in his grasp.

His oh-so-pleased purr made her come back to herself to find he'd moved up over her body, using the friction of her skin on himself to further please the instinctive need for mating. Now, she gave him a sharp little growl, pushing up on him, with his bulk and greater strength. Her teeth came to his throat, biting down just hard enough to remind him she was still the female, and that he was hers. Scar rumbled contently, twisting to his back on the mat beneath them. Alexa heard some of the rutting yautja pause, seeing the control she had on her mate, but none of that mattered now.

She rolled to pin him down, eyes gone narrow with lust. Normally, the pheromones of the yautja did nothing more than sometimes spark fear in humans, as the human sense of smell was limited in those receptors. Alexa had lived among them too long, been exposed to their gene therapy to make her more adapted to their world and ships, to not feel the rising aggression and hunger directly inspired by their musk. She looked at her mate, the male that was perfect to her after such a long time together.

Scar was so big, both in height and breadth. Some of that had come to him after they were partners, as he'd been quite young on the Hunt that had destroyed and rebuilt her. Now, gazing up along his body as she straddled his hips, she could not even remember what it was like to not be dwarfed by her lovers. His skin, smoother and different than hers still reacted to every touch, every kiss under her lips as she rocked forward and then back, sliding down his shaft in one fluid motion. She threw her head back, baring her throat, but so did he, lost in this union, just as they had been since the very first time.

Some of the yautja, collapsing over partners or beaten away from prospective mates, watched as Alexa controlled the pace. She was small, weak, and yet none of them could see that. By their very nature, they could not accept that Scar would willingly submit to a female that could not beat him. Watching them, seeing this, wrapped another layer of security around her, and Scar knew it, even as did Alexa. She loved him more for it, and leaned down as she felt his hips bucking hard against hers, knowing he'd used all his control to give her that intimate pleasure earlier.

She purred at him, using his language to tell him how strong and perfect he was as her mate, her partner, and was satisfied by the way he growled back at her. She pushed all the way down on his shaft, felt him take her shoulder in his teeth with the mandibles flexed around her upper back and arm and chest, knowing they were right on the edge.

She hissed in challenge at a young Hunter who had moved closer, putting promises of death in her voice. He backed off, joining the other onlookers at a safe distance as Scar's clawed hands wrapped around both hips, holding and pulling her down hard on his next thrust. She felt a drop of blood start to trek down along the back of her shoulder, drawn by a mandible claw even as his talons threatened to do the same around her hips.

It was enough, and she let go, rocking hard on him and feeling the heat of climax spread from where he was within her through her entire being. He roared his pleasure under her own cry, slamming deep inside her as he let his instincts fully free, bruising her where he held her, and deeper, but the ache would be forgiven, he knew.

They were together, and all the clan knew it.


End file.
